


This Illogical Feeling

by food_forever_Hufflepuff



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Spock, Demiromantic Spock, Demisexual Spock, M/M, aawfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/food_forever_Hufflepuff/pseuds/food_forever_Hufflepuff
Summary: Spock contemplates the little annoyances Captain Kirk exhibits.Part of Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge.Prompts used:Bibliophile, pale green, pinkish red, someone who won’t stop whistling, peppermint, daisies





	This Illogical Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not explicitly stated, my Spock is demiromantic graysexual. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for an asexual character and, even though I am asexual, Spock's experiences are VERY different from mine. I hope you all enjoy!

Jim Kirk was the most infuriating man that Spock had ever known. On away missions, he never prioritized the objects of scientific significance that Spock or the rest of the away team had found. Instead, he gravitated towards the colorful flora that resembled the flowers of Earth, smelling them all as though they were simply daisies. Any of them could release a poisonous gas or contain other self-defence mechanisms. Spock remembered all too well the flowers of Gamma Trianguli VI that would have shot their poison darts into the captain’s face had to tried to smell the bright red flowers.

Everyday, early in the morning while everyone else was still trying to wake up, the Captain would whistle incessantly. Of course, Spock, who was a morning Vulcan (and a night Vulcan, and a generally awake Vulcan), was not bothered by it because he was not yet awake, but because of the principle of the matter. It did not do to annoy one’s crew unnecessarily, or to interrupt their morning patterns without reason. Such disruptions could cause the crew to be less responsive and effective later in the day.

The Captain always smelled faintly of peppermint. He drank it in his tea and his room had scent diffusers and the scent wrapped Spock in a haze whenever Kirk came close. In his mind, Spock argued that such a specific scent would make the Captain too easy to trace if he were to ever encounter another situation like the Gorn and that having such a strong scent would dull his own sense of smell or make it difficult to pick up on other scents that could cue one to impending danger.

But when he was wrapped in that peppermint haze, he didn’t really care about potential consequences. When his captain was in danger, far from the safety of the Enterprise or Spock’s own watchful eye, Spock would request a cup of peppermint tea from the replicators and be comforted by its familiar smell. As time went on, he found himself illogically drawn into the safe circle of peppermint that surrounded Jim.

When Spock couldn’t get his eyeshadow quite right, when he did not feel his best, or the little inconveniences of the day began to grate on him til he nearly wanted to exhibit some illogical and possibly loud display of emotion, Jim’s quiet whistle from the captain’s chair came as a simple tune that calmed his nerves. The cheerful little uptick in tune when Jim’s gaze wandered his way was not a note that Spock missed. 

An illogical sense of wonder drew Captain Kirk towards those colorful flowers on away missions. But it must have been the same sense of wonder that made his cheeks turn pinkish red when Spock felt his own ears go a pale green at being offered a bouquet of those same possibly dangerous flowers. Jim would let his hand hover just over Spock’s arm, brushing the fabric as he told Spock about the medicinal uses of such flora and what in the atmosphere and biosphere could make such beautiful flowers, “though their beauty hardly compares to your own, Mr. Spock.” The quiet whisper was far more enticing than it should have been, his voice so close, so personal, so full of knowledge and potential, the peppermint smell making Spock feel weak at the knees. 

After having followed his mother’s example and pressing one of those flowers between the leaves of a book, he kept the bouquet in his room until their stems would no longer hold the buds up high. Even after death, the flowers filled his room with the smell of daisies. Jim said it reminded him of his home in Iowa. 

Yes, Jim Kirk was infuriating. But mother had always said the infuriation and infatuation were very similar emotions. Spock had very little experience with such matters and, thus, decided it was best to default to his mother’s knowledgeable opinion.


End file.
